Poradnik
by anga971
Summary: Harry z pomocą poradnika stara się uwieźć Severusa, licząc, że pozwoli mu to zdać rok. Czy jego wysiłki się opłacą?


_**Poradnik**_

Harry kopnął stojący mu na drodze kamień z wściekłym okrzykiem. Gdy ten odleciał kilkanaście stóp dalej, podbiegł do niego i powtórzył czynność. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, po prostu nie mógł.

Wiedział, że powrót do szkoły był złym pomysłem; nie dość, że jako osiemnastolatek, wciąż uczęszczał do Hogwartu, to jeszcze wisiało nad nim widmo stryczka. Był zagrożony z eliksirów. Nieważne, ile czasu nad tym myślał, to nie miało żadnego sensu. Łudził się, że po tym, co zrobił dla Snape'a, ten nieco mu odpuści - nic bardziej mylnego. Potter miał wręcz wrażenie, że Mistrz Eliksirów cały swój wolny czas poświęcał na wymyślanie nowych sarkastycznych i ironicznych uwag.

Może gdyby Dumbledore żył, wpłynąłby jakoś na tego dupka, jednak McGonagall wolała oświadczyć Harry'emu, że jest nim wielce rozczarowana. Jedyne co mogła mu zaoferować to udostępnienie pustej sali popołudniami, by mógł w spokoju nadrobić materiał. Jakby tego było mało, zagroziła mu, że jeśli nie wyciągnie na nędzny, nie będzie mógł wziąć udziału w meczu quidditcha z okazji zakończenia szkoły. Potter miał wrażenie, że odkąd kobieta objęła stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, zupełnie zapomniała o wszelkich powiązaniach z Gryffindorem.

Nim się obejrzał, dotarł pod portret Grubej Damy, patrzącej na niego z oczekiwaniem.

― Cmentarzysko głupoty ― powiedział, po czym przeszedł przez dziurę w ścianie. Powitało go grobowe milczenie; chyba już wszyscy wiedzieli, że wybawca czarodziejskiego świata ma ogromne problemy z eliksirami. Dawniej nie trudno było mu uzyskać ocenę zadowalającą z tego przedmiotu, a SUMy zdał na powyżej oczekiwań. Po wojnie jednak coś się zmieniło; wieczne rozproszenie na zajęciach sprawiało, że zaliczenie krótkich sprawdzianów robionych przez mężczyznę co kilka lekcji, graniczyło niemal z cudem. Kolejnym problemem były jego ręce; po wojnie przez długi okres znajdował się pod opieką magomedyków, którzy próbowali usunąć resztki czarnomagicznych klątw. Ogromna ilość toksycznych, eksperymentalnych eliksirów spowodowała, że jego wyczerpanie magiczne nie dość, że się pogłębiło, to od tamtej pory im bardziej skupiał się, by zrobić coś precyzyjnie, tym bardziej trzęsły mu się dłonie.

Zresztą, same wyczerpanie magiczne nie miałoby miejsca, gdyby nie wrócił do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i nie oddał znacznej części swojej mocy umierającemu Snape'owi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: gdyby nie Harry, Snape'a zżerałyby teraz mrówki. Miał za swoje, trzeba było pozwolić mu się wykrwawić. W końcu, jeden trup w tę czy w tę nie robił już różnicy, prawda?

Ruszył w kierunku Hermiony, gdy rozległ się dziki wrzask i do pomieszczenia wpadł Seamus, machając kawałkiem pergaminu.

― Armaty są pierwsze w tabeli! Pierwsze! ― Rzucił się na Harry'ego, jakby to on a nie Ron przeżywał każdy sukces drużyny. Kilka pojedynczych głosów dołączyło do niego. Nagle zamilkł, orientując się, że chłopak stoi sztywny, zamiast skakać z nim w kółko, wrzeszcząc z radości. ― Coś się stało?

Odsunął się o krok, wciąż trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Pottera.

― Cóż…

― Ten tłustowłosy dupek w końcu zrozumiał, że Ślizgoni wygrają dopiero, gdy Harry nie będzie naszym szukającym ― oświadczył Ron w towarzystwie kilku oburzonych głosów.

― Ale to niemożliwe! ― obruszył się irlandczyk. ― McGonagall na pewno zrobi z nim porządek, jak tylko…

― Właśnie od niej wracam ― burknął Harry, którego nastrój z sekundy na sekundę się pogarszał. ― Jeżeli nie zdam z eliksirów, nie pozwoli mi zagrać, w sierpniu będę miał testy przed komisją, a jeśli i je zawalę, czeka mnie kolejny rok w Hogwarcie. Tym samym będę najstarszym absolwentem tej szkoły. Teraz przepraszam, potrzebuję chwilę dla siebie, by zastanowić się, jaką powinienem obrać strategię, by nie spędzić całego życia w szkole, jak ostatni nieudacznik.

Ruszył w stronę schodów. Kiedy był w połowie drogi do dormitorium usłyszał wzburzone głosy i głośne łomotanie charakterystyczne dla biegających uczniów. Hermiona dopadła go tuż przed wejściem do chłopięcej części sypialnianej, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią przez ramię i pokręcił głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie tego potrzebuje. Niczym milczący pochód, weszli do sypialni. Ron wyminął go, z przesadnie głośnym westchnieniem, rzucając się na łóżko.

― Moje ― wymamrotał, zagarniając w objęcia kołdrę i przetaczając się na bok. ― Mógłbym zasnąć w każdej chwili.

Harry przyglądał się temu z lekkim uśmiechem; Ron zawsze potrafił go rozbroić. Hermiona najwyraźniej uważała inaczej, bo zignorowała miejsce, które zrobił jej rudzielec i z wdziękiem opadła na łóżko Harry'ego.

― I co teraz? ― zapytała, mierząc bruneta uważnym spojrzeniem. Miała w pamięci ich ostatnią sprzeczkę, kiedy to Potter wściekł się o kolejnego trolla z eliksirów, a ona zarzuciła mu, że to dlatego iż kompletnie zignorował instrukcje podane w podręczniku. Próbował jej wówczas wytłumaczyć, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego ewentualną ignorancją.

Nie wiedzieć czemu w klasie eliksirów zawsze było za ciepło, bądź za zimno, a jego składniki były zbyt śliskie, czemu nie pomagały trzęsące się jak galareta dłonie. O dziwo, jakoś nikt nie zwrócił na nie większej uwagi. Do tego Snape. Wiecznie się wokół niego kręcił, pochylał nad nim. Jego zapach był wszędzie, intensywny, nieznośny, duszący, rozpraszający.

Odkaszlnął, wyrzucając z głowy te niedorzeczne myśli.

― Muszę jakoś na niego wpłynąć ― odparł, wiercąc się w miejscu. ― Jak myślicie, imperius? ― Zawiesił sugestywne głos, a dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

― Nawet o tym nie myśl! Jeżeli nie z uwagi na poszanowanie prywatności profesora, to przynajmniej ze względu na kłopoty, które by to za sobą niosło. Muszę ci przypominać, że profesor Snape jest najlepszym żyjącym oklumentą i wiedziałby co zamierzasz zrobić, zanim jeszcze zdążyłbyś wymówić inkantację? ― Zamknęła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Harry spojrzał błagalnie na Rona, szybko tracąc zainteresowanie milczącą przyjaciółką. Miał nadzieję, że w przeciwieństwie do niej, Weasley ma w zanadrzu kilka genialnych pomysłów. Bądź co bądź, musiał mieć jakiś pomysł, skoro zagryzał wargę, zerkając na Hermionę niepewnie.

Potter skinął głową, mając nadzieję, że zacznie mówić, jednak ten jedynie rozchylił usta i czym prędzej je zamknął, porzucając ten pomysł, po czym przetoczył się na drugi bok, chowając twarz w poduszce. Potter westchnął.

― Ron, wiesz, że nie będę mógł zagrać.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał zduszony poduszką krzyk.

― W naszym ostatnim meczu… ― Westchnął, czekając aż Ron podniesie głowę. Ten jednak postanowił grać twardego zawodnika. ― Który beze mnie najprawdopodobniej przegracie…

― Hej! ― O tak, Harry dobrze wiedział co zrobić, by podejść rudzielca. Zerknął na niego niewinnie i już miał krzyknąć, że łóżko w cale nie jest tak szerokie, jak się chłopakowi wydaje, gdy ten runął z głuchym łomotem na ziemię.

Z cichym jękiem podniósł się, rozcierając bolące ramię i spojrzał na Hermionę pochłoniętą podziwianiem swoich paznokci.

― Zero serca ― obruszył się, próbując przybrać minę zbitego psa.

― Skoro nie potrafisz się zachować, nie licz na moje współczucie ― odparła, jednak szybko zerwała się z łóżka Harry'ego i już po chwili obejmowała Rona, szepcząc mu coś na ucho.

Potter zazdrościł im tego. Zazdrościł im tej swobody wyrażania swoich uczuć, pokazywania wszystkim, że są razem. Owszem, Harry nie był z nikim w związku, więc nie powinien mieć podobnych przemyśleń, jednak życie nauczyło go, że lepiej zawczasu przewidywać różne scenariusze, a ten na najbliższą przyszłość brzmiał: jedziesz na ręcznym, koleś.

Niestety żaden z przedstawicieli płci brzydkiej w Hogwarcie nie wydawał się Harry'emu wystarczająco inteligentny i dowcipny, a co najważniejsze, nie potrafił wskazać pośród uczniów żadnego zdecydowanego dominanta. Owszem, taki Blaise Zabini zdecydowanie nie był „na dole", jednak wciąż pozostawał tylko chuderlawym Ślizgonem z całkiem przyjaźnie wyglądającym uśmiechem. Nie, Harry potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie potrafił go okiełznać i ujarzmić, niczym dzikiego ogiera… którym tak właściwie był.

Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie ile czasu poświęcił na opanowanie animagii, by ostatecznie okazało się, że jest ogromnym, karym koniem. Hermiona nawet uwieczniła na fotografii jedną z jego dzikich galopad. Wciąż nie potrafił w stu procentach nad sobą zapanować i podczas ich nocnych wycieczek niejednokrotnie tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Wówczas dziewczyna podążała jego tropem w postaci łabędzia, pozostawiając Weasley'a samego sobie. Cóż, jako wiewiórka na zbyt wiele by się nie zdał.

― Więc jak Ron, pomożesz przyjacielowi, czy nie? ― zapytał zrzucając buty, by wygodnie się ułożyć.

― Naprawdę nie wiem, co ci mogę doradzić. Nie słyszałem nigdy o żadnym złotym środku na nauczyciela. Może powinieneś się wokół niego zakręcić? Poprosić, by uczył cię oklumencji, czy coś w tym stylu.

― Ron, odkąd nie ma Czarnego Pana ta umiejętność jest mi zbędna.

― Skąd wiesz? ― obruszył się chłopak. ― Może właśnie w tej chwili jakiś potencjalny kandydat na nowego Voldemorta grzebie ci w głowie i każe to powiedzieć? Skąd możesz to wiedzieć.

― Harry, Ron ma rację… ― Widząc zadowoloną z siebie minę rudzielca, szybko sprostowała. ― Znaczy, powinieneś poprosić go o dodatkowe zajęcia, albo w jakiś sposób mu nieco zaimponować aktywnością na zajęciach, by pozwolił ci poprawić resztę twoich ocen, czy udzielił korepetycji. Nie wiem, nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś podobnym i…

― Dzięki Hermiono, ty to umiesz człowieka pocieszyć ― warknął.

― Przecież takie rzeczy się zdarzają, tylko nie w Hogwarcie, a przynajmniej nie mówi się o tym głośno. W mugolskich szkołach jest to całkiem popularnem co roku jest kilku uczniów zaliczających semestr, rok, czy nie zdających.

― Wolałbym jednak tego uniknąć ― wtrącił.

― Zresztą nikt nie czekałby, aż byś się kompletnie pogrążył, któryś z nauczycieli wcześniej zaproponowałby ci zajęcia wyrównawcza, a gdybyś…

― A gdybyś był dziewczyną, wystarczyłoby żebyś ubrał krótką spódniczkę, głęboki dekolt i Snape byłby twój ― parsknął Ron, cmokając Hermionę w kark. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, odwracając się lekko, by pocałować go w policzek.

Harry w tym czasie wyobrażał sobie zalecanie się do Snape'a i uznał, że nie był to wcale taki zły pomysł.

― Głupie wiem . Kto by chciał mieć z nim cokolwiek do czynienia, nie Hermiono? ― Zaśmiał się do swoich myśli. ― Poza tym widzieliście kiedykolwiek, by zwracał uwagę na uczennice? ― zadał retoryczne pytanie, a Harry'ego olśniło.

― Myślisz, że Snape jest gejem? ― zapytał, by upewnić się, że jego myśli idą dobrym torem.

― No jasne! ― wykrzyknął uradowany Ron. ― Pomyśl, kto jest jego pupilkiem? Malfoy, a ciebie gnębi od pierwszego roku. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ten zboczeniec karał cię za to, że jesteś zbyt młody by….

― Dosyć! ― przerwała im czerwona na twarzy Hermiona. Tak, to o czym mówili było jej bardzo dobrze znane. Sama próbowała wywrzeć pewne… wpływy na profesora od obrony przed czarną magią, by przymknął oko na zadowalającego z praktycznej części jednej z lekcji. Nie była zaskoczona, że Harry niczego nie zauważył, on widział jedynie źle dobrany przez Lupina krawat, czy obcisłe spodnie Malfoy'a. Nigdy nie mówiła głośno o swoich podejrzeniach, nie zapytała też Harry'ego wprost czy jest gejem, ale liczyła się z tą możliwością. Do tego profesor… Miała wrażenie, że nikt tego nie zauważał, ale zmienił swój stosunek do Złotego Chłopca, właściwie nie odstępował go na krok. Do tego dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że każdą możliwą okazję wykorzystywał, by trącić Harry'ego, pochylić się nad nim, czy po prostu go dotknąć ― choćby to miało być palnięcie w głowę. Do tego jego uwagi nieco straciły na swojej zjadliwości, a głos? Hermiona już dawno nie słyszała by powiedział Potter takim samym tonem, jak choćby dwa lata temu. Czasami miała wręcz wrażenie, że wiele go kosztuje poniżanie chłopaka… nie żeby go tłumaczyła, ale jej zdaniem Ron mógł mieć rację. Co jeśli mężczyzna naprawdę miał ludzkie uczucia, które zamierzał ulokować w jej przyjacielu?

Patrząc na Harry'ego widziała, że chociaż pomysł był absurdalny, chłopak zamierzał spróbować. I jeżeli miała być szczera, jej zdaniem będzie z tego coś więcej. Póki co jednak zamierzała obserwować rozwój wypadków.

― Ta, Hermiona ma rację. ― Ron energicznie pokiwał głową, balansując na krawędzi materaca. ― Nikt nie jest tak zdesperowany, by próbować uwieść Snape'a. ― Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, a Harry poczuł zmęczenie.

Chłopak miał plan. Może nieco szalony, głupi, samobójczy i niewykonalny, ale wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Snape chciał się z nim bawić? Jak najbardziej przyjmie to wyzwanie.

Na zmianę splatał ze sobą palce, wykręcał je, podpierał sobie głowę czy wystukiwał rytm na kawałku drewna nie zastawionego jedzeniem. Na pytanie Hermiony, czym się denerwuje odparł z uśmiechem, że czeka na list; i tak właśnie było. Minęło kilka dni, od kiedy napisał do Dudley'a z prośbą o przesłanie kilku mu potrzebnych lektur i miał nadzieję, że właśnie dzisiaj wróci sowa z paczką.

Pierwsze wakacje po wojnie Harry w większości spędził podróżując po kraju, zwiedzając miejsca, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. Gdzieś w połowie sierpnia przeniósł się w okolicę Bridlington zwabiony tam przede wszystkim pięknymi plażami. Jak wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy do całkiem przytulnej restauracji, w której się pożywiał, pojawiło się jego wujostwo z państwem Jones. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar uciec jak najdalej, jednak z każdym kolejnym łykiem gorącej kawy zbierał się na odwagę, by stawić czoła przeszłości.

Doskonale pamiętał ciszę, jaka zaległa przy gwarnym stoliku, gdy się zbliżył. Następną rzeczą, którą zarejestrował były silne ramiona kuzyna, zgniatające go w ciasnym uścisku i ciche słowa podzięki. W tamtym momencie Potter nie wiedział, o co chodziło Dudley'owi, jednak godziny, spędzone przy wspólnym towarzystwie wujostwa i, jak się dowiedział, dobrych przyjaciół rodziny uświadomiły mu, że podczas gdy on podróżował w poszukiwaniu horkuruksów, państwo Jones przekonywali tych konserwatywnych mugoli do magii, wkrótce zaprzyjaźniając się z nimi. Dokonali to, czego Harry nigdy nie potrafił, wydobyli z Dursley'ów człowieczeństwo. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać chłopak wstał po czym podziękował za mile spędzony czas i opuścił budynek. Na zewnątrz osunął się na miękki, zimny już piasek, próbując ogarnąć umysłem tę dziwną przemianę w postrzeganiu świata trójki mugoli.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie usłyszał kroków i, dopóki wątłe ciało nie objęło go, nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś się do niego zbliżył. Tego wieczoru, jego ciotka po raz pierwszy prosiła o wybaczenie.

Tydzień później zdobył się na wizytę w nowym, całkiem przytulnym i tak odmiennym od poprzedniego, domu państwa Dursley'ów. Tamtego wieczoru nie obyło się bez łez, krzyków, wyjaśnień oraz wyrzutów, jednak ostatecznie, kiedy mimo upalnego lata siedzieli przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło płonął ogień, słuchając jednej z płyt Dudley'a, doznali katharsis. Postanowili zacząć od nowa.

― Harry, znowu się zawieszasz. ― Poczuł jak przyjaciółka ciągnie go za rękaw.

― Myślę ― odparł, nakładając sobie naleśnik, którego i tak nie zamierzał jeść, a do kubka nalewając barszczu.

Od razu przypomniał sobie ostatnie święta, które po raz pierwszy spędził w domu wujostwa, nie zamknięty w komórce pod schodami. Wciąż pamiętał, jak smakował pyszny barszcz, który z tej okazji przygotowała ciotka, zresztą Harry musiał przyznać, że takiej ilości różnych potraw nie było nawet na ucztach w Hogwarcie, a sam nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek równie mocno się najadł. Mimo wszystko najprzyjemniejszym punktem wieczoru było wymienianie się prezentami. Potter po raz pierwszy otrzymał od wujostwa coś innego, niż komplet bielizny, a mianowicie gruby, ciemnozielony sweter i kilka książek, jak się dowiedział popularnych mugolskich pisarzy. Tak, wujostwo tamtego wieczoru rozbudziło w nim miłość do czytania książek; od tamtej pory robił to wszędzie: w pociągu, na co nudniejszych lekcjach, przerwach, posiłkach, na stadionie quidditcha, gdy nie był akurat potrzebny. Mało brakowało, a zabierałby kolejne tomiszcza ze sobą, gdy brał kąpiele, uznał jednak, że każdy musi kiedyś odpocząć. Od świąt zgromadził już pokaźną kolekcję książek o bliskiej mu tematyce: kryminałów, thrillerów, horrorów, ale także fantastyki. W przypadku tej ostatniej świetnie się bawił, czytając o tym, jak mugole wyobrażają sobie magiczny świat. Od Dudley'a otrzymał odtwarzacz muzyki z wcześniej przygotowaną składanką. Utwory całkiem przypadły Harry'emu do gustu, chociaż w samym Hogwarcie nie mógł z niej korzystać, to po opuszczeniu budynku nie miał z tym większych problemów.

Korzystając z tego, że wujostwo nie bało się już magii, Harry starannie dobrał prezenty, które ułatwiłyby m nieco życie. Ciotce podarował pamiętnik z samopiszącym piórem oraz nie przypalającą patelnię. Wujowi sprezentował magiczne szachy, które spotkały się z entuzjastycznym przyjęciem również przez Petunię i Dudley'a. Kuzyn dostał od niego magiczny aparat podobny do tego, który miał Colin. Podczas wigilijnej kolacji Dudley robił kilkanaście ruchomych zdjęć i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego jest możliwe.

Mimo wszystko Harry'emu i tak najbardziej podobało się, jak uczył Dudley'a latać na miotle. Początkowo myślał, że potrzeba do tego być czarodziejem, jednak szybko przekonali się, że o ile miotła służy do latania, to poniesie nawet kota. Oczywiście Potter był ostrożny, nie chciał by kuzyn zrobił coś sobie spadając, dlatego starannie zabezpieczył teren zaklęciami. Cóż, chociaż było mu głupio, biorąc pod uwagę ile przez te lata zrobili dla niego Weasleyowie, musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że były to jego najlepsze święta.

Nagle poczuł uderzenie w głowę i sięgnął po różdżkę, gdy zorientował się, że to sprawka jego sowy, która przyniosła packę od Dudleya. Harry czym prędzej podniósł pakunek z ziemi, rumieniąc się pod uważnym spojrzeniem Hermiony.

― To nic ― mruknął, patrząc podejrzliwie na zjadającego jego naleśnika ptaka. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, skąd się wzięło to przeklęte ptaszysko. Po prostu pewnego dnia pojawiło się z numerem proroka codziennego i tak już zostało. Było kompletnym przeciwieństwem Hedwigi nie tylko z wyglądu - sowa była czarna - ale również z charakteru. Jego rozrywką było robienie Harry'emu psikusów. Kiedy przybywał z listem, obowiązkowo wlatywał w chłopaka, bądź hamował na jego ramieniu, zostawiając krwawe ślady na jego skórze, gdy tak jak tym razem, przynosił ze sobą coś cięższego w zależności od nastroju: albo upuszczał paczkę na głowę Pottera, albo wrzucał ją w jego talerze.

― Dobry chłopiec ― mruknął, mierzwiąc ptakowi pióra, za co zarobił dziabnięciem w palec. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem, ale chyba nikt nie zauważył tego, że nie potrafił zapanować nad własnym ptakiem.

Nikt, poza pewnym zadowolonym z siebie Mistrzu Eliksirów, który obserwował całe zajście z niewymuszonym skrzywieniem warg.

Podekscytowany czym prędzej dopił barszcz i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, pogwizdując radośnie. Wparował do dormitorium, niczym mała torpeda i czym prędzej rozerwał paczkę, z której wysypało się kilka cienkich książeczek i dołączony do nich list. Postanawiając poćwiczyć cierpliwość, zaczął właśnie od niego.

_Harry, _

_niesamowicie ciekawi mnie kim jest ta szczęściara, którą sobie upatrzyłeś. Nie mogłem zdecydować się, która książka będzie ci bardziej przydatna, a babka w księgarni nie potrafiła mi pomóc! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Za co oni jej płacą?! Tak więc kupiłem ci kilka najpopularniejszych „dzieł", myślę, że z ich pomocą dokonasz tego, co ja robię jednym uśmiechem i trafnymi tekstami na podryw - uwiedziesz jakąś blondynkę. _

_Trzymaj się i daj znać jak poszło, _

_Dudley _

Potter roześmiał się, próbując sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek widział Dudley'a z jakąś dziewczyną i pojął swój błąd. Nie powiedział kuzynowi po co były mu potrzebne te pozycje, ale tak naprawdę; czy uwodzenie kobiet, gdzie te wiecznie mają burze hormonów, albo te dni, jak mówiła o nich Hermiona, może wielce różnić się od uwiedzenia Snape'a?

Miał godzinę do pierwszych zajęć tego dnia - podwójnych eliksirów. Postanawiając dobrze wykorzystać ten czas, zagłębił się w lekturze.

Zasapany wbiegł do klasy eliksirów, uświadamiając sobie, że zdążył przed nauczycielem. Biorąc to za dobry znak, usiadł w pierwszej ławce, tuż przed biurkiem nauczyciela, wprawiając swoich przyjaciół w osłupienie. Nikt nie siadał w tej ławce; chodziły słuchy, że była przeklęta i każdy, kto przy niej usiadł, wkrótce miał omamy i halucynacje, aż w końcu zamykali go w św. Mungo.

Harry, by uspokoić wołającego Rona uniósł kciuk w górę i bezgłośnie powiedział, że wszystko jest dobrze; Weasley uznał, że chłopak oszalał. Potter natomiast rozpakował swoje rzeczy, układając najnowszy numer Eliksirów znanych i nieznanych w lewym górnym rogu ławki. Prenumerował go od tygodnia ― odkąd zauważył jeden z egzemplarzy na biurku nauczyciela ― i musiał przyznać, że można się było z czasopisma dowiedzieć wielu ciekawych rzeczy. W dzisiejszym numerze na przykład był cały artykuł poświęcony osiągnięciom Severusa Snape'a, który został odznaczony na ostatnim zebraniu Gildii Mistrzów Eliksirów nagrodą za modyfikację eliksiru słodkiego snu.

Jeszcze zanim chłopak miał szansę zajrzeć do poradnika uwodzenia, doszedł do wniosku, że by mieć jakiekolwiek szanse, na zdobycie mężczyzny, musi mieć o czym z nim porozmawiać. Dlatego też w jego kufrze znalazło się już przeszło dwadzieścia tytułów naukowych czasopism począwszy od tych, poświęconych eliksirom, przez numerologię, zaklęcia i na wróżbiarstwie kończąc. Czytanie ich uznawał za całkiem interesujący sport, wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego Hermiona tak bardzo lubiła zdobywać wiedzę. Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa podniecenia, które ogarniało go ilekroć mógł popisać się wiadomościami przed znajomymi, czy nauczycielami. Właściwie w ten tydzień zarobił dla Gryffindoru więcej punktów niż przez cały rok. Wciąż jednak jego zmorą pozostawały eliksiry, gdzie wiedza teoretyczna nie wystarczała.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wparował Severus Snape w całej swojej przerażającej, mrocznej osobie. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, decydując, że uwiedzenie, ba! Może nawet całowanie się z tym mężczyzną nie będzie w cale takie złe; w końcu mógł trafić gorzej, na przykład na Trelowney czy McGonagall, albo… aż zadrżał na myśl o tym, że miałby pocałować Flitwicka. Tak, biorąc pod uwagę całą kadrę nauczycielską, Snape był najlepszy wyborem. Po raz pierwszy Harry docenił fakt, że to właśnie on miał zamiar go oblać.

Severus omiótł wzrokiem tylne ławki, nigdzie nie dostrzegając Pottera. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dzieciak śmiał nie przyjść na jego zajęcia, to było po prostu nie do pomyślenia! Momentalnie uleciał z niego dobry humor, który wywołał artykuł w dzisiejszym numerze Eliksirów znanych i nieznanych. Wściekły usiadł na swoim miejscu, biorąc do ręki prowizoryczny dziennik i zaczął sprawdzać obecność, czynność, którą nie przypominał sobie, by zdarzało mu się wykonywać jeszcze kiedyś, poza pierwszą lekcją z każdym rocznikiem. Ta banda bęcwałów pomyślała chyba o tym samym, bo kilku śmiałków zaczęło między sobą szeptać.

― Granger ― warknął.

― Jestem, profesorze.

― Malfoy.

― Obecny.

― Parkinson.

― Jestem, profesorze ― zaświergotała, rzucając złośliwe spojrzenie Hermionie, która tylko spojrzała na nią z wyższością.

― Potter ― powiedział, rozkoszując się ciszą.

― Ich bin da ― odparł radośnie Potter, prostując się w miejscu i patrząc na nauczyciela z uwielbieniem. ― Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Herr Professor. ― Uśmiechnął się, unosząc w górę czasopismo, tak, by Snape je zobaczył. ― Ich habe gelesen, Herr Professor.

Wszyscy uczniowie zamarli z szeroko otwartymi oczami, podczas gdy Snape szybko próbował sobie przypomnieć te kilka słów, które znał po niemiecku, by zrozumieć, co chłopak chciał powiedzieć. Jedyne czego był pewien to, że mu gratulował i nie wiedzieć czemu posiadał jego ukochany tytuł dostępny na rynku. Mało tego, siedział w jego, jego prywatnej, pilnie strzeżonej przez lata ławce!

― Minus pięć punktów za posługiwanie się językiem innym niż angielskim.

Nauczyciel czym prędzej dokończył sprawdzanie obecności, po czym przeszedł do dyktowania instrukcji. Wciąż czuł uważnie go śledzący wzrok Pottera, co było wielce dekoncentrujące.

Tak samo jak widok chłopaka, z zapałem gromadzącego na swojej nowej ławce potrzebnych składników. Działo się tu coś dziwnego i Severus Snape miał zamiar dowiedzieć się co to takiego.

Harry siekał ususzony korzeń mandragory, co rusz w niego nie trafiając, jednak postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Ćwiczył ten eliksir już kilka razy w łazience jęczącej Marty, a ostatnia próba zasłużyła przynajmniej na zadowalającego, co mu w zupełności wystarczy.

Dorzucił składniki do kociołka, po czym zamieszał trzy razy w lewo i cztery w prawo, z fascynacją obserwując drżącą dłoń. Nagle poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność, jednak wedle zastosowań, postanowił się odprężyć, poszukując w głowie jakiejś mądrej łacińskiej sentencji, jednej z wielu, których się nauczył. Uprzedził go jednak Snape, nachylając się nad nim, by przez ramię zajrzeć do jego kociołka. Harry'ego uderzyła fala gorąca, normalnie jakby zaczęły się lata przejściowe ― pomyślał, sięgając po nóż i uderzając jego gładko powierzchnią o fasolkę, której nawy już zdążał zapomnieć.

― Potter, nie walcz z nią tylko ją rozgnieć ― warknął nauczyciel, wyrywając uczniowi ostrze.

― Vivere militare est ― westchnął Harry, gdy profesor oddał mu narzędzie. Ten drgnął zaskoczony.

― Łacina? ― Jego głos pod wpływem ciekawości stracił ze swojej zwyczajowej jadowitości.

― Fascynuje mnie ― odparł, obracając się, by spojrzeć nauczycielowi w oczy. ― Czy może być coś piękniejszego od poznawania języka przodków tak wielu ludzi? Im więcej dzieł Owigiusza czytam, mam wrażenie, że nawet: lubię moją sowę, zabrzmiałoby niezwykle egzotycznie po łacinie. Zresztą, sama świadomość, że już nikt nie posługuje się tym językiem jest… ― zabrakło mu słów, jednak w oczach nauczyciela dostrzegł, że ten doskonale wie, co chłopak ma na myśli.

Nagle zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po klasie, zauważając, że wszyscy ich obserwują. Szybko przywołał na twarz swój kpiący uśmieszek i spiorunował chłopaka wzrokiem.

― Doprawdy, Potter, pomyśleć, że masz jeszcze jakiekolwiek złudzenia, że uda ci się zaliczyć ten rok. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś jednak postanowił zrobić mi prezent i przestał przychodzić na moje zajęcia, bo nie widzę w tym większego sensu.

― Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, profesorze. ― Harry spojrzał na niego z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym uniósł dłoń. Nauczyciel śledził jej ruch, patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany, jak zwinne palce chłopaka odgarniają kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na czoło.

Czym prędzej odwrócił się, nie myśląc nawet o tym, by odjąć szczeniakowi punkty i z warknięciem, niczym bojowym okrzykiem, ruszył nadrobić to przy Weasley'u. Gdyby ten miał odwagę zapytać za co, odparł by krótko: za niewinność.

Harry przewrócił kartkę i z cichym westchnięciem pokręcił głową. Póki co jedynym jego sukcesem było zamienienie ze Snape'em kilku słów, których wymiana nie zakończyła się utratą punktów. Tak, zdecydowanie był to historyczny moment w dziejach Hogwartu, godny umieszczenia go w kronice.

Kolejnym typem mężczyzny, który podobno podobał się kobietom miał być romantyk; Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko nauczenia się kilku bzdurnych tekstów w stylu: bolało, kiedy spadłeś z hipogryfa?, jednak w poradniku nie było słowa o podobnych działaniach. Nie, żeby nie mógł wykazać się własną inicjatywą. Jednak w książce, nawet słowem się o nich nie zająknięto, podczas gdy kwestia podarowywania kwiatów i czekoladek została rozpisana na kilkanaście stron. Nie, na pewno nie zamierzał brać się za romantyka, to nawet artysta lepiej wyglądał. Mimo wszystko, po spędzeniu całego popołudnia na analizowaniu krok po kroku swoich działań, oraz czytaniu poradników, wiedział, że by zdobyć Snape'a, musi być możliwie jak najbardziej sobą.

Ostatecznie zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli przez kilka zajęć postara się nie stracić żadnych punktów, a może nawet zabłysnąć wiedzą… Tak, miał zamiar pokazać Snape'owi Harry'ego Pottera, jakiego ten nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał.

Z tą myślą wziął do ręki podręcznik do nauki języka niemieckiego; tak, nauka języków zdecydowanie mu się spodobała.

Snape otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając tym samym uczniów do sali. Od pewnego czasu zajęcia prowadzone z grupą, w której był Potter, napawały go niezrozumiałym dla niego lękiem. Uznał, że odpowiedzialne za takie zjawisko, było niecodzienne, jak na chłopaka, zachowanie. Zniknęły nienawistne spojrzenia, durne pyskówki, czy hałaśliwe zachowanie na zajęciach. Wręcz przeciwnie; uczeń zachowywał się niczym potulny baranek i jeśli powodem takiego zachowania była groźba nie zdania z eliksirów, Snape gotów był dopisać mu kilka pozytywnych ocen, a nawet udać, że nie widzi, jak tragiczny eliksir chłopak przygotował. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej, nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, to teraz, choć wolałby zostać ponownie ugryzionym przez Nagini i tym razem umrzeć, tęsknił za dawnym Potterem. No, może tęsknić to zbyt wielkie słowo, jednak zdecydowanie brakowało mu Pottera, który był… sobą.

Rzucił dzieciakowi, wróć ― młodzieńcowi, na co ten ostatnio zwrócił mu uwagę ― wściekłe spojrzenie, gdy ten przechodził obok niego, zmierzając do pierwszej ławki, której, nawet pod groźbą utraty punktów, nie opuścił. Gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Potter uniósł kącik ust i niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową. Snape doskonale widział ten dziwny błysk w oczach bachora, niemal identyczny jak ten, który towarzyszył mu, gdy na jednych z zajęć zwrócił się do niego po niemiecku. Właściwie Snape był przerażony, gdy kilka lekcji z rzędu słyszał, jak chłopak mamrotał do siebie pod nosem niezrozumiałe dla niego słowa. Czyżby dokonano niemożliwego i zaczął uczyć się na własną rękę? Zresztą, coś takiego Snape był w stanie przełknąć, ale widok naukowych pism na biurku, czy krześle bachora oraz nowinki, którymi sypał jak z rękawa, były wręcz przerażające.

Od tygodnia, na każdych zajęciach, wybierał sobie jedną ofiarę, którą przepytywał z trzech ostatnich lekcji. Za inspirację posłużyły mu historie jednego z mugolskich nauczycieli, który leżał z nim na sali, gdy Snape trafił na oddział, w którym przyjmowano ludzi po ugryzieniu węża. Swoją drogą wydawało mu się to niezwykle zabawne; przez tyle lat „walczył" u boku Czarnego Pana z mugolami, a ostatecznie to właśnie oni go uratowali.

Stanął przy tablicy i rozejrzał się po bladych ze strachu twarzach. Nikt nie chciał być pytany przed całą klasą, a Snape zawsze wybierał osobę, o której był pewien, że nie podoła. Nie żeby pytania, które zadawał, były z kosmosu, ale dla bandy przygłupich szympansów, których przyszło mu uczyć, zbyt dużym wyzwaniem było przeczytanie notatek z ostatniej lekcji, albo przynajmniej uważnie słuchanie tego, co mówił.

Taki system pozwolił mu mieć wolne od sprawdzania prac domowych wieczory; odpytywanie wiązało się z dostarczeniem mu zadanej pracy - kto jej nie posiadał, z miejsca dostawał trolla.

Póki co odnosiło to pozytywny skutek.

Jak na razie nie zdecydował się odpytać Pottera w obawie, że ten zrobi coś, co go zaskoczy, a nie było nic, czego Severus chciał uniknąć bardziej, niż dania satysfakcji temu diabelskiemu nasieniu.

― Mamy jakiegoś ochotnika? ― zapytał, znając odpowiedź. On sam na dzisiejszą ofiarę upatrzył sobie Weasleya, który z prędkością światła przewracał strony swojego podręcznika, łudząc się, że zdoła coś zapamiętać.

― Chciałbym odpowiadać, panie profesorze

Kiedy do Snape'a dotarło, kto był tym niespodziewanym ochotnikiem, czym prędzej odwrócił się w stronę ściany i wytrzeszczył oczy. Odczekał chwilę, po czym okręcił się na pięcie, by spojrzeć z góry na Pottera. Czuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie napinają się, ale mimo to, jego głos pozostawał cudownie mocny i zimny.

― Ależ proszę. ― Patrzył, na wstającego ucznia, który podszedł do niego i położył na jego biurku pergamin pokryty drobnym pismem. Miał ochotę po raz kolejny tego poranka wytrzeszczyć oczy, ale dla niego chcieć, nigdy nie znaczyło móc.

― Dobrze, proszę mi wobec tego wymienić wszystkie przeciwwskazania stosowania eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.

Potter uśmiechnął się, rozprostowując palce.

― Po pierwsze, nie należy spożywać alkoholu na sześć godzin przed i po użyciu. Po drugie, jest on niebezpieczny dla kobiet w ciąży, jeśli nie zastosują one na dzień wcześniej specjalnej osłony, przygotowanej na bazie eliksiru pieprzowego z tym wyjątkiem, że zamiast krwi nietoperza używa się wyłącznie osocza. Wynika to stąd, że…

― Potter, nie mówiliśmy o tym. ― Przerwał, mu.

― Profesorze, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, czy to znaczy, że mam przestać?

― Nie, kontynuujmy ― odparł zbity z tropu, wpatrując się w zaciskające się przez chłopaka palce; jeden na każde przeciwwskazanie. Kilka minut później, nie tylko Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Trzema kolejnymi pytaniami upewnił się, że Potter wyuczył się teorii na temat składników i eliksirów bezbłędnie, ale wziąż istniała szansa, że może nie pamiętać, jak przygotować eliksir Bezsennego Snu krok po kroku. Złapał się więc swojej ostatniej deski ratunku, biorąc do ręki wypracowanie na temat magicznych właściwości owoców czarnego bzu.

― Wypisz mi na tablicy składniki potrzebne do uwarzenia eliksiru słodkiego snu, oraz kolejno etap jego przygotowania, który podany został w podręczniku, a następnie przeanalizuj go i wskaż, co zrobić, by skrócić czas ważenia. ― Kiedy chłopak skinął głową, biorąc się za wykonanie polecenia, on sam zajął swoje myśli jego referatem.

Z każdym kolejnym przeczytanym zdaniem upewniał się, że ta praca po prostu nie mogła być samodzielnie napisana. Kto wie, może pomogła mu Granger, dając spisać swoją? No, z całą pewnością nie zrobił tego Weasley, zresztą jedynie Draco, z całej tej grupy mógłby napisać coś równie sensownego jak to, co właśnie czytał.

― Granger, daj mi swoją pracę domową ― warknął. Widział, że dziewczyna chce zaoponować, ale posłusznie podeszła z pergaminem i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Wystarczyła chwila, by upewnił się, że praca Pottera była jednak samodzielna. Zacisnął zęby, patrząc na tablicę. Chłopak stał, co chwilę przenosząc ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. Wpatrywał się przed siebie, drżąc nieznacznie; tak, Snape wiedział co to oznaczało. Udało mu się.

― Dobrze i co wymyślićłeś, Potter? ― zapytał, przekładając pergaminy zaśmiecające jego biurko.

― Cóż, profesorze, z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na pana pytanie. ― Severus kątem oka zauważył, że dzieciak zbliża się do niego.

― Tak właśnie podejrzewałem ― odparł, podnosząc jego pracę domową, by mu ją oddać. ― Wyuczenie się teorii na pamięć to nie wszystko, musisz potrafić operować zdobytą już wiedzą. ― Zawiesił głos… ― Jeżeli takową posiadasz. Za dzisiejszą odpowiedź mogę wystawić ci co najwyżej zadowalającego.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Tak, nawet on wiedział, że ocena była co najmniej krzywdząca, a w jego umyśle pojawiła się myśl, że może jednak powinien pokonać swoje opory i uprzedzenia, a w konsekwencji wystawić mu powyżej oczekiwań. Szybko jednak zagłuszył ją, patrząc na twarz Harry'ego Pottera, na której nie pojawiła się złość, na której jedyną widoczną emocją było zrezygnowanie.

― Rozumiem, profesorze.

Zgarnął swoje rzeczy do otwartej torby i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z sali eliksirów. Dzisiejsza porażka na zajęciach kompletnie wybiła go z narzuconego sobie rytmu; może i jako jedyny nie dostał trolla, ale mimo wszystko… Cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać; czego by nie zrobił i tak Snape ostatecznie był górą.

Nagle jego myśli zeszły na całkiem nie dotyczący zajęć tor, gdy wyobraził sobie górującego nad nim nauczyciela, przyciskającego go do… Nie! Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. Już i tak zaczynał wątpić w to, że uda mu się sprawić, by nie dostać trolla. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach uzmysłowił sobie, że cała ta akcja z uwodzeniem od początku była skazana na fiasko; może i nikt nie widział Snape'a z kobietą, ale nie znaczyło to, że zainteresuje się jednym ze swoich uczniów. A co już dopiero, że tą osobą będzie znienawidzony Harry Potter.

Denerwujące były dla niego sprzeczne sygnały wysyłane przez mężczyznę. W końcu przestał go traktować, jakby był najobrzydliwszą rzeczą, jaką można uświadczyć, odnosił się do niego normalnie, kilkukrotnie nawet zatrzymał po zajęciach i wyjaśnił, jaki popełnił błąd, warząc eliksir. Może nie okazywał mu otwarcie zainteresowania, ale Potter łapał go na tym, że mu się przyglądał nie tylko na zajęciach, ale także posiłkach.

Przepchnął się obok Zabiniego i czym prędzej opuścił pomieszczenie

Chociaż na ostatnich zajęciach poniósł swoistą klęskę i już miał odpuścić, po długich godzinach, które spędził na zestawianiu ze sobą plusów i minusów tej całej akcji z uwodzeniem, która ostatecznie okazała się jedynie pretekstem do nauki, zdecydował się nie poddawać. W końcu do odważnych świat należy: dzisiaj miał zamiar poprosić Snape'a o możliwość poprawienia ocen, które dostał za warzone w tym semestrze eliksiry.

Potter dorzucił trochę sproszkowanego korzenia mandragory do kociołka, po czym zamieszał trzykrotnie w lewą stronę i raz w prawo; eliksir w odpowiedzi zmienił swoją barwę na niebieską niczym letnie niebo. Póki co szło mu całkiem dobrze; eliksir, który dzisiaj warzyli nie wymagał od niego, by pociął któryś ze składników w idealnie równą kosteczkę, paseczki czy, nie daj Merlinie, trójkąciki - w jednej z ksiąg o trujących eliksirach przeczytał, że właśnie tak należało pokroić języki bahanków, jeśli chciało się uwarzyć eliksir powodujący martwicę kończyn. Bahanków! Nie dość, że robiło mu się niedobrze, gdy tylko pomyślał o krojeniu języka czegokolwiek, to jeszcze zastanawiał się, czy autor tego przepisu kiedykolwiek widział, jak mały jest bahanek? A jego język?

Właśnie miał zacząć wewnętrzną dyskusję ze swoim alter ego na temat użyteczności jadu węża, który podnosił ryzyko spartaczenia eliksiru, gdy cudze włosy załaskotały go, ocierając się o jego policzek, a jego umysł wręcz wrzeszczał, że właśnie ma całkiem blisko siebie interesujący obiekt w postaci Mistrza Eliksirów. Odchylił się nieco na krześle, tak, że oparł się o klatkę piersiową nauczyciela, który natychmiast się od niego odsunął. Był przygotowany na jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, nie mógł więc zrozumieć wściekłego syku, który wydobył się chwilę później z ust postrachu Hogwartu.

Cała sala zamarła w napięciu, gdy dotarło do nich, czego przed chwilą byli świadkiem. Potter zesztywniał, uświadamiając sobie, co Snape przed chwilą powiedział i poczuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie napinają się, by nie dopuścić do głośnego wybuchu śmiechu, za który najpewniej zostałby wyrzucony z sali.

Cisza przedłużała się; nauczyciel stał, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić ― co jeżeli rozniesie się, że śmiał użyć tak obraźliwego słowa do ucznia, nawet jeśli był nim Potter? Nie widział tego, właściwie dzięki ławce, w której Potter siedział, nikt nie mógł dobrze widzieć jego twarzy. Dlatego też wszyscy przegapili moment, kiedy w oczach chłopaka pojawiły się łzy, a on sam, nie będąc w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać, ryknął gromkim śmiechem, którego nie powstydziłby się hogwardzki gajowy. Zgiął się w pół, trzymając się za brzuch i śmiejąc jeszcze głośniej, wprawiając w konsternację resztę obecnych w komnacie.

Poczuł zaciskające się na jego ramieniu palce i wykręcił się tak, by móc spojrzeć na nauczyciela. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione i mokre od łez, włosy roztrzepane jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a usta wygięte w niemym śmiechu.

― Jest pan pewien, profesorze? ― zapytał, po czym znowu zaniósł się śmiechem.

― Wynoście się wszyscy ― warknął Severus, czując, że wszyscy się na nich gapią. Z wściekłością odkrył, że nikt się nie ruszył. ― Macie trzy sekundy, kto zostanie, straci pięćdziesiąt punktów!

Reakcja była natychmiastowa; skromny tłumek kontynuujących naukę eliksirów rzucił się do drzwi, pozostawiając powalającego się aktualnie po podłodze, Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru na pastwę byłego Śmierciożercy.

Snape rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające i blokujące na drzwi, po czym złapał bachora za kołnierz szaty i pociągnął go, zmuszając, by wstał.

― Potter, jeżeli natychmiast się nie uspokoisz…

― Powiedziałeś do mnie kocham cię, moja mordeczko! Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś! ― Zachwiał się i gdyby nie podtrzymał się, opierając jedną ręką o ławkę, drugą wczepiając w szaty profesora, zapewne runąłby jak długi na ziemię.

― Nie zrobiłem tego, ja… ― zaczął, szybko analizując, czy Nagini mogła znać w ogóle taki zwrot. Owszem, mógł przyznać, że powiedzenie posłyszanego zwrotu w klasie pełnej uczniów nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem, ale z tego co pamiętał, wąż zawsze syczał to, gdy któryś ze śmierciożerców zawalił swoją misję.

― Obawiam się profesorze, że tak. Mogę zaoferować panu korepetycje z wężomowy, jeśli pan chce w zamian za możliwość poprawienia ocen z nieudanych mikstur, co pan na to? ― wyszczerzył się, a gdy jego wzrok padł na nieznacznie zaróżowione policzki mężczyzny, znowu zachciało mu się śmiać. Ta sytuacja była tak epicko nieprawdopodobna…

― Tak? Chcesz spędzać całe popołudnia i wieczory w lochach? Ależ proszę bardzo, będziesz je miał. I minus dwadzieścia punktów, za ten brak szacunku wobec nauczyciela!

Harry, widząc jakieś światło w ciemnym tunelu, czym prędzej wrzucił swój podręcznik do torby i idąc za przykładem pozostałych, czmychnął z klasy.

Snape obserwował, jak czarna sowa ląduje na talerzu chłopaka z łopotem skrzydeł, rozrzucając wszystko wokół siebie. Tak, uwielbiał ją, dlatego też zdecydował się podarować ją bachorowi. Wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o uprzykrzanie właścicielowi życia – mógł na nią liczyć.

Był to chyba pierwszy gest, który wykonał, by jakoś zbliżyć się do chłopaka. Początkowo planował wysłać do niego sowę wraz z listem, w którym wyjaśniłby, od kogo jest, jednak stchórzył.

Kiedy Potterowi w końcu udało się odebrać swój liścik, odszukał nauczyciela i ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały; serce Snape'a zabiło szybciej zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy udawało mu się skończyć jakiś wymagający eliksir.

Czym prędzej wstał z miejsca i, zaplątując się w swoje szaty, uciekł z Wielkiej Sali.

― Profesorze? ― Harry przestąpił przez próg, wchodząc do klasy, w której mieli eliksiry.

― Minuta spóźnienia, panie Potter ― odparł, wychodząc z cienia. Nie miał na sobie swojej zwyczajowej, czarnej szaty, a zwykłe, mugolskie ciuchy.

― Profesor? ― Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

― Nie, cyjanek ― warknął. ― Masz dwie godziny na uwarzenie eliksiru zmniejszającego powonienie. Jeżeli zrobisz go dobrze, pozwolę ci skończyć szkołę ― powiedział, siadając za biurkiem. Poczuł dziwną pustkę w sercu, na myśl o tym, że Potter może zniknąć z jego klasy raz na zawsze.

Do końca pozostały może cztery minuty, ale Snape już widział, że eliksir Pottera będzie zdatny do użytku. W momencie, gdy zrozumiał, co to dla niego znaczy, pomyślał, że być może będzie musiał jednak mimo obietnicy oblać Pottera; nieważne jaki musiałby podać powód.

― Możesz już to zostawić, zdałeś ― warknął, zaciskając palce na swoim nowym piórze, które musiał nabyć po tym, jak złamał kilka poprzednich.

― To dobrze.

Cóż, Snape nie był w tych sprawach ekspertem, jednak wydawało mu się, że w głosie Pottera powinno być więcej radości towarzyszących takiemu oświadczeniu.

― Domyślam się. Nareszcie się od siebie uwolnimy. Możesz odejść ― wydusił, przeszywając go wzrokiem. I w momencie, w którym ten przygryzł wargę, zrozumiał, że pragnie tego wyszczekanego młodzieńca.

Odwrócił się od niego, otumaniony własnym odkryciem i zamknął oczy, starając się oddychać głęboko. Policzył do dziesięciu, łudząc się, że w tym czasie niesforny Gryfon opuści salę.

Właśnie miał otworzyć oczy, gdy usłyszał kroki, zacisnął więc powieki, nie pozwalając, by jego wzrok zdradził starannie ukrywane myśli.

― Miałem nauczyć pana wężomowy ― powiedział cicho Harry, na co mężczyzna jednak uchylił powieki.

― Żartujesz sobie?

― Ależ nie. ― Chłopak uśmiechnął się, a Snape znowu mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach ten dziwny błysk.

― To może być zabawne ― wymamrotał, rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu. ― Zaczynaj.

― Dobrze, zacznijmy więc może od sprawdzenia elastyczności pana języka, profesorze.

Zanim do Snape'a dotarło, co właśnie zostało powiedziane, poczuł drżącą dłoń na swoim policzku i usta, ostrożnie dotykające jego.

W pierwszej chwili zamarł, zastanawiając się, czy może przypadkiem nie oberwał w między czasie avadą.

Kiedy Potter się od niego odsunął wyglądał na wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolonego.

― To ― wychrypiał, nie poznając własnego głosu. Żałosne.

― Tak, zdecydowanie pan zdał.

I w tym momencie Severus zerwał się z krzesła, łapiąc go za przód szaty. Jego usta zaatakowały wargi Gryfona, odbierając mu dech. Nagle odsunął się, puszczając go i odsuwając się o krok. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Potter wyszczerzył się.

― Od dawna chciałeś to zrobić.

― Nawet nie masz pojęcia, Potter.

― Harry.

― Nie przesadzaj, wciąż ledwo zdajesz z eliksirów.

― Czasami jesteś takim dupkiem ― zaśmiał się chłopak.

Koniec.


End file.
